


cold coffees and warm baths

by kinggyu



Series: you're my biorhythm [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, fem!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: jihoon wakes up to an empty bed and a sore ass





	

**Author's Note:**

> have a domestic!jicheol with fem!jihoon
> 
> (also wtf at that description am i right smh @myself)

Jihoon wakes up to an empty bed and wrinkled sheets. She tries to sit up, only to have her hips killing her. Well shit, Seungcheol sure was too rough last night. She looks at the clock sitting on the bed side table, to find out that it actually just 7 in the morning. During the weekends, Seungcheol would go jogging around for about 30 minutes, and so that’s probably where Seungcheol has gone to.

She looks down at herself to see an oversized shirt stopping on the middle of her thighs-- obviously Seungcheol’s, well thank god for giving her a caring boyfriend. She lifts it a bit to find a few scattered love bites on the inside of her thighs. The sight of just one makes her face burn immediately as she abruptly covers them as if someone would see it as well. As if Seungcheol would allow that anyway.

She looks around their shared room. Her dress near the closet, a few buttons ripped. She’ll have to kill Seungcheol for that later- it was her favorite dress. The books and pens on the study table were mostly on the floor. She sighs at the sight of their messy room.

She puts her hair in a messy bun, and ties her bangs up. Now she looks like a pink apple.

Inhale. Exhale. You can do this Lee Jihoon!

She drags her legs to the side of the bed and gets ready to stand up.

One

Two

Three- ”Jagi! I’m home and I brought coffee!”

She lands on her butt just as she hears his boyfriend’s voice from the front door. Hearing the noise from the bedroom, Seungcheol hurriedly takes of his shoes and places the coffees on the table.

The sight shouldn’t be cute, but apparently it is to Choi Seungcheol. His Lee Jihoon, on the carpeted floor of the room, wincing at the added pain of the fall. She looks up at him, her face turns into a scowl. Seungcheol walks towards her and crouches once he reaches the girl on the floor.

Seungcheol gave her a sheepish smile. “Could I have been too hard on you last night?” he asked with caution and her reaction was enough to know what the answer was. “Sorry” he whispers as he goes closer to her, his scent invading Jihoon’s nostrils as he places as small kiss on her forehead.

“Come on” he says as he wraps her legs around his waist and puts her arms around his neck. He slowly lifts her up, which in turn makes her tighten her grip around his neck, and brings her to the kitchen successfully, without bumping into the furniture or letting her fall.

He slowly places her down on the table and tries to get out of her hold but she just holds him closer to him. He tries again, but this time she just whines in his hold. He gives up, hugging Jihoon back and nuzzling his face deep in her neck. “The coffee’s going to get cold though” Seungcheol mumbles against her neck and tickles her. She whines an “I don’t care” and continues to hug him.

After a few minutes she finally pulls back only to see her boyfriend giving her a stupid grin. She gave him a look and hits his shoulder, which only resulted to him laughing at her and him kissing her forehead again.

Their breakfast consisted of Seungcheol standing in between JIhoon, Jihoon’s legs wrapped around her boyfriend. The two of them sipping their coffee, whilst Seungcheol was trying to feed his small girlfriend every now and then.

The two talking about anything they possibly can, and as clearly as possible with food in their mouths. Seungcheol rests his hand on Jihoon’s hips drawing random circles on her skin making it seem like he was massaging her.

After breakfast, Jihoon finally lets go of Seungcheol so he could throw the cups of coffee and put the used utensils on the sink.

He then approaches her and carries her to the bathroom and places her on the bathroom counter so he could go to their room and get their towels. Once he returns to the bathroom he catches Jihoon looking around, swinging her legs, and looking just like the cutest thing ever.

He places the towels on the rack before approaching his girlfriend and placing a kiss on her forehead, yet again. He opens the faucet and puts on the vanilla and cinnamon bath bomb that Jihoon had bought the other day. He lets the bathtub be filled with water as he goes to Jihoon and gives her a hug, burying his face on her neck.

Once the bathtub was filled, he helps her discard her clothes and carries her towards the bathtub. He gently places her on the middle of the tub and proceeds to take his clothes off.

He gets in the tub with his girlfriend’s back facing him. He scoops water and lets the water drip down her back. He got hold of the hair tie holding her messy bun and gently pulls it off her hair. He runs his hand through her soft locks, admiring how silky and smooth it is against his fingers.

He looks up and notices that she also tied up her bangs and he giggled at how cute his girlfriend could be without even trying. Jihoon turned to look at him, curious as to why he just giggled. He cupped her face in his hands, squishing her plump cheeks in the process, and brings her face in closer to kiss her.

He then continues to remove the hair tie on her bangs, and she turns her back to him again He scoops water again, this time pouring it over her head, whilst she closes her eyes and enjoying the warmth of the water. He then grabs her by the waist and slowly and gently pulls her closer to him.

He wraps his arms around her small waist as he lays his head on her shoulder. He places a few kisses on her shoulder before laying his head on it, facing her neck where a few marks from last night’s happening were still evident.He kisses the bruises once, and then kisses her cheeks before laying his cheek back against her shoulder.

Jihoon gently places her head on Seungcheol’s shoulders and she turns a little to the right to look at his face. They stare at each other’s eyes savoring the moment they had alone.

Jihoon leans down and captures Seungcheol’s lips with hers. Both of them closing their eye and Seungcheol lifting his head a bit and tries to deepen the kiss. However Jihoon pulls back gently and giggles as a pout forms on her boyfriend’s lips.

She places a hand on his cheek as he leans to her touch.

“I’m still sore Cheol”

She says as she laughs and the pout on Seungcheol’s face disappears as his eyes soften and he leans closer to her and kisses her cheek. “I know, I’m sorry” he says and lays his head back down on her shoulder.

They remained in that position, enjoying the warmth radiating from their bodies and the bath.

Seungcheol nuzzles his face on her neck and hums in content.

“I love you so much” Seungcheol mumbles against her skin as he kisses it.

She closes her eyes and puts a hand on his head. “I love you too, so so much”


End file.
